In a filed of liquid crystal display devices, various efforts have been made so as to improve a response speed and a viewing angle characteristic. Together with the efforts, various proposals have been made with respect to a method of generating an electric field for control of alignment directions of liquid crystal molecules and to shapes of picture element electrodes related with the method. Representative examples of the efforts and the proposals are described below.
(Patent Literature 1)
For example, patent literature 1 listed below describes a technique of providing a pair of electrodes in one substrate and generating an electric field in a transverse direction so as to control directions in which liquid crystal molecules are aligned.
Specifically, the patent literature 1 describes a liquid crystal display device in which two signal electrodes are provided in a pixel. Application of different signals to the respective signal electrodes can cause the liquid crystal molecules to be aligned in a direction parallel to the substrate. According to the technique of the patent literature 1, it is possible to generate an electric field greater than an electric field generated in a configuration in which a common electrode is provided in a counter substrate. It is therefore possible to speed up the response speed.
(Patent Literature 2)
Patent literature 2 describes a technique which, in order for a response speed to be improved (i.e. a response time to be shorter) or the like, determines an adjusted data voltage according to comparison of a data voltage in a current frame and a data voltage in a previous frame and applies the adjusted data voltage to a data line.
(Patent Literature 3)
Patent literature 3 describes a technique which, in order for a viewing angle characteristic to be improved, dividing a single pixel (picture element) to different regions to which different voltages are applied. Specifically, the patent literature 3 describes a technique of providing voltage dividing means in the pixel and thereby causing differences in the voltages applied to liquid crystal elements in the respective different regions.